1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pocket for holstering a backup gun. More specifically, a pocket worn on the wearer's torso, the pocket being designed to be worn independently or in conjunction with a ballistic panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Law enforcement personnel are trained and outfitted to anticipate dangerous situations. A key instrument the law enforcement person relies upon is a firearm. Such so, that the law enforcement person maintains at least one and sometimes a second backup firearm. There are many reasons why a law enforcement person would maintain a backup firearm. The secondary firearm is commonly concealed and secured to the person via an ankle holster or a shoulder holster. Carrying a firearm in any of these locations can create certain difficulties in quickly accessing the firearm.
Normally, the person stores the firearm on the side of their body opposing the primary hand. There are many circumstances making access to the backup firearm held via the above means difficult or even potentially impossible. One such issue occurs when the person is injured. Another can simply result for the position the person is placed. Yet another can be circumstantial, such as during a physical encounter with a suspect. A firearm in an ankle holster can be difficult to reach, as it is located at the farthest point from one's hands. A shoulder holster is designed to have a firearm grabbed by the hand opposite the arm in which the firearm is secured. It can be difficult to reach if the person is injured on the non-firearm side.
Another method of protection is the use of a ballistics vest. A ballistics vest is an armored garment, often referred to as a “bullet proof vest.” The vests typically comprise layers formed of a ballistic resistant fabric, such as Kelvar®. A vest does not protect the wearer by deflecting bullets. Instead, the layers of material catch the bullet and spread its force over a larger portion of the body, absorbing energy more quickly and hopefully bringing it to a stop before it penetrates the body. This tends to deform the bullet, further reducing its ability to penetrate. While a vest can prevent bullet wounds, the wearer still absorbs the bullet's energy, which can cause blunt force trauma. The majority of users experience only bruising, but impacts can still cause severe internal injuries. The material is extremely lightweight, thin, and flexible, making the vest comfortable to wear. The vest further includes a plurality of straps or belts for adjustably securing the vest to the wearer. The straps secure about the wearer's shoulders and waist.
One form factor is directed towards a civilian application and worn between an undershirt and an outer shirt such as the wearer's uniform. The civilian form factor generally incorporates a waist strap, which is secured via Velcro. Another form factor is directed towards a military application and worn externally. Military applications incorporate a plurality of fastening webbing and loops (MOLLE) providing a versatile and configurable tool holder design.
MOLLE, pronounced like Molly, the feminine name, is an acronym for Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment. It is used to define the current generation of load-bearing equipment and rucksacks utilized by the United States Army. The system's modularity is derived from the use of PALS webbing, rows of heavy-duty nylon stitched onto the vest as to allow for attachment of various MOLLE-compatible pouches and accessories.
The Pouch Attachment Ladder System or PALS is a grid of webbing invented and patented by United States Army Natick Soldier Research, Development and Engineering Center used to attach smaller equipment onto load bearing platforms, such as vests and backpacks. PALS consists of webbing sewn onto the load-bearing equipment and corresponding webbing and straps on the attachment. The straps are interwoven between the webbing on each of two pieces and finally snapped into place, making for a very secure fit, which can be detached with moderate effort. The PALS grid consists of horizontal rows of 1″ Mil-W-43668 Type III nylon webbing (most commercial vendors use Type IIIa), spaced 1″ apart, and reattached to the backing at 1.5″ intervals.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus in which a user can conceal a backup firearm that is readily and easily accessible for use during any dangerous situation.